1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions and more particularly relates to pharmaceutical compositions useful as antispasmodics.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of antispasmodic compositions have been known heretofore. However, they have not been satisfactory for all purposes. For example, atropine is a well known antispasmodic but it has associated with its use a number of side effects such as the inducement of sleepiness, mental confusion and a state of inattentiveness. In many cases, especially with long term treatment, drug dependence can occur. Papaverine is another well known antispasmodic but its use in the treatment of severe spasms requires very high dosages, near the lethal dose, that is to say the dose at which a particular death rate is to be expected in animal experiments. Also, while papaverine is very active in animal experiments, when used on humans its activity is insufficient and papaverine therefore has no significance in human therapy.
The compositions of the invention are therapeutically active and are useful as antispasmodics in the treatment of muscle spasms in animals including humans. They are antispasmodics having a specific cramp-releasing action on muscles which are in a state of cramp. They are effective in a small dosage, even in the case of severe spasms.